¡Party!
by Yuko-96
Summary: ¡Fiesta! si, una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de una chica muy especial, pero antes de dicha fiesta, vivirá el romance junto a su novio. - Regalo de cumpleaños para Timeless Fantasist, de parte Nao-chan16 y Yuko-96 -


**Naomi y Yuko: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Hoshiri! - lanzando confeti.**

**Naomi: este es un regalito que hicimos entre ambas**

**Yuko: esperamos que te guste a ti y a las personas que lo leen **

**Naomi y Yuko: ¡A Leer!**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a Level-5**

* * *

Se despertó con pereza aquella mañana, sus hermosos cabellos negros y lacios se esparcían por toda la almohada, poco a poco comenzó a abrir esos bellos y brillantes ojos azules eléctricos, no quería levantarse, su cama estaba tan calientita y cómoda, ¿para qué levantarse? No tenía cosas que hacer, hizo todo lo que debía el día anterior, con tal de ese día tener paz. Se dispuso a continuar con su maravilloso sueño, pero un maldito ruido la saco de los brazos de Morfeo, el maldito ruido del timbre. Pesadamente se levantó de su cómoda cama, se puso una bata para poder cubrirse, bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta, al hacerlo pudo ver a un chico de tez pálida, un brillante cabello rojo y ojos verdes jade, esos brillantes y lindos ojos que la hacían perderse en ellos. El chico alegremente se acercó a ella y beso delicadamente sus labios color carmín suave, la chica esbozo una sonrisa, para luego corresponder gustosa al beso que su amado le proporcionaba, instantes después ambos tuvieron que separarse por culpa del maldito pero necesario para vivir, el oxígeno

-Buenos días preciosa- Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa el oji-verde, a lo que ella soltó una risilla divertida.

-Jeje buenos días Hiroto, has llegado muy temprano- Se quejó la chica, pero sin quitar esa hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-Neee Hoshiri, ¿no te has dado cuenta de la hora?-

-¿Eh? Pues… no la eh visto, pero de seguro son las 10 de la mañana-

-Pues… bella durmiente, lamento decirte que son las 2 de la tarde-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser posible!- Hoshiri muy sorprendida miro el reloj de muralla que se encontraba en la sala, y efectivamente, eran exactamente las dos con diez minutos.

-¿Ahora me crees?- Pregunto Hiroto alzando una ceja.

-Sí, te creo…- Dijo en un suspiro de resignación la peli-negra.

-Entonces… ¿Vamos a almorzar?-

-Está bien, pero será un **almuerzayuno*** para mí-

-Jajaja está bien, entonces vamos-

-Claro, solo me cambio y nos vamos, no tardo- Dicho eso la chica se echó a correr hasta su habitación, abrió su gran armario y miro toda su variedad de ropa, pensando en ponerse lo más lindo que tuviera, aunque claro, toda su ropa era linda. Después de unos minutos buscando, decidió ponerse un top corto color negro, sobre él una chamarra gris, la cual dejo abierta, mostrando el buen abdomen que tenía la chica, unos jeans grises y unas converse color negro. Un conjunto sencillo pero puesto en ella hacia que pareciese lo más bello en ropa. Bajo en dirección a la sala, y lo que vio la sorprendió, estaba Hiroto, ahí parado con un hermoso ramo de rosas azules y un precioso osito de peluche, algo cursi para su gusto, pero debía admitir que era un bonito detalle, termino de bajar con una sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó hacia el chico y lo miro, él le dedico una tierna sonrisa, la cual provoco que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un delicado tono rosa.

-Vaya… sí que eres rápido…- Comento la chica sin poder quitar su sonrisa aún.

-Por supuesto linda, feliz cumpleaños Hoshiri~ -dijo entregándole ambos regalos y besándole tiernamente la frente.

-Gracias, es un lindo detalle...- Le contesto con una sonrisa más amplia aún y un sonrojo más notable.- No tenías por qué molestarte

-Por supuesto que tenía, eres mi novia y es una fecha importante, ¿No lo crees?

-Tal vez, pero viniendo de tu parte lo hace todo más bello...

Era la primera vez que el joven pelirrojo se sonrojaba aquella mañana.

-Me hace feliz que pienses eso...

-Y a mí me hace feliz el que estés a mi lado...

Éste volvió a sonreír y esta vez depositó un beso en sus labios.

-Gracias, Hoshiri...

-Gracias a ti...- Dicho eso la chica paso sus brazos por el cuello de Hiroto y lo beso suavemente.

-Bueno...¿Vamos a almorzar?~

-Claro, mientras pagues tú todo bien- Bromeó la chica divertida.

-Soy un caballero linda~ -le siguió la corriente el chico.

-¿Seguro? bien, entonces así si vamos...

-Claro, vamos~

-¿A dónde iremos?- Dijo la chica mientras tomaba el brazo de Hiroto.

-Sor-pre-sa~

-Está bien, vamos…

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa tomados de la mano, caminaron despacio, no tenían prisa, cada uno disfrutaba de la compañía del otro. Pasaron frente a un parque y vieron a varias parejas abrazadas, se sonrieron el uno del otro, ellos no tenían nada que envidiarle a aquellas parejas, ya que cada uno complementaba perfectamente al otro. Después de unos minutos caminando llegaron a un hermoso restaurante, no era para nada parecido a esos restaurantes elegantes y esas cosas, no, era un lugar muy agradable, moderno y juvenil, claro con alta clase. En fin, ambos entraron y un mesero los dirigió hasta una mesa, la cual estaba bastante alejada de las demás y con un grato ambiente, tomaron asiento y ordenaron cada uno a su gusto.

-Sabes, este lugar es lindo y muy agradable…- Dijo la chica disfrutando de los hermosos detalles de pintura en las paredes, eran verdaderas obras de arte.

-Lo que sucede es que en tu compañía todo es agradable

-Jeje eres un exagerado, pero amo que me digas esas cosas

-¿Por más cursi que suene? -preguntó sonriendo ladino.

-Por más cursi que suene.. -repitió con un toque de inocencia.

-Por eso me encantas...- Dijo el chico acercándose a su oído.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse mientras bajaba la mirada lentamente, entre su cabello se podía entrever aquellos ojos azules eléctricos mirándole con una tierna sonrisa adornando su rostro, aquella que le hacía volverse loco cuando la admiraba solo por unos instantes. Luego inconscientemente esbozo una sonrisa, cada vez que la veía así se enamoraba más de ella, cada cosa que hacía esa chica, provocaba que ese sentimiento tan grato que sentía en el pecho fuera algo placentero, que tan solo con escucharla hablar o simplemente verla sonrojarse se perdía en el más hermoso paraíso que jamás nadie podría haberse imaginado. Después de un rato su pedido llego, disfrutaron de su comida tranquilamente mirando fijamente al otro, al terminar siguieron mirándose el uno al otro hasta que se dieron cuenta de la situación.  
-¿Vamos? -preguntó ella.

-Si quieres, ¿qué te parece si damos un paseo en el parque?

-Está bien, será relajante

-Bien, vamos- Luego de que Hiroto pagara la cuenta, salieron ambos tomados de la mano, se fueron al mismo parque que anteriormente habían pasado, se acercaron a un hermoso árbol de sakura, ambos se sentaron, pero Hiroto se recostó afirmando su cabeza en las piernas de su amada.- ¿Te molesta que este así?

-Sabes que no me molesta- Dijo la peli-negra mientras sonreía divertida.

-¿Cómo lo has pasado?

-Ha sido un muy lindo cumpleaños Hiroto, muchas gracias por todo…

-Y esto aún no acaba, hay que seguir celebrando

-¿Eh? ¿Más celebración?

-Pues claro, hay que celebrar el nacimiento de una hermosa musa como tú~

-Ya no sigas, que me sonrojo- Dijo Hoshiri mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, no te cubras…- Le dijo el oji-verde mientras delicadamente quitaba sus suaves manos de la cara de la chica, dejando a su vista ese hermoso rostro, con esas facciones tan delicadas, hermosa, simplemente hermosa para sus ojos y los ojos de cualquier otra persona que la viera.

-Eres un tramposo

-Tal vez, pero haría cualquier cosa con tal de ver ese hermoso rostro que tanto me enloquece

-Eres un cursi… pero así te amo…- Ella inclino un poco su rostro, acercándose al de su amado.

-Yo también te amo preciosa…- Él se levantó para quedar en mejor posición, tomo delicadamente su mentón y la miro a los ojos.- En verdad, no sabes cuánto te amo…- Antes de que ella le pudiera contestar, él unió sus labios en un tierno e inocente beso; la besaba con calma, no había prosa, ya que con ese beso se demostraron todo el cariño y amor que se sentían mutuamente, pero poco a poco aquel beso se fue volviendo más apasionado, haciendo que ambos sintieran un placer, el placer de estar con su ser amado, con su alma gemela.

-Contigo me siento tan protegida…

-Y yo contigo me siento como el hombre más afortunado del mundo… bien- De la nada el chico se levantó y ayudo a su chica a levantarse también.- Creo que deberíamos irnos

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

-Ya verás~ - El joven Kira tomo a su novia de la mano y camino hacia cierto lugar, aunque cada vez que avanzaban ella se iba dando cuenta del lugar al que se dirigían.

* * *

-¡Estrés! ¡Estrés por todos lados! –exclamó una castaña tirándose sus largos cabellos castaños mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Hey...-la llamó una chica detrás de ella. –Calma, todavía no llega, aún tenemos tiempo.

-¡No tenemos tiempo! No hay tiempo... ¡Hiroto va a llegar en cualquier momento y todos ustedes están echados en mi maldito sillón! –seguía reclamando la histérica muchacha.

-De nada. –susurró Fudou con una sonrisa ladina, todos respondieron riéndose.

-Fuera de mi casa, todos. –ordenó apuntando a la puerta, los demás suspiraron pesadamente.

-Bueno, si eso quieres... ¡Adiós!- Dijo Yuko mientras salía de la casa.

Naomi le miró mal y antes de que ella pudiera salir cerró la puerta de su casa con llave.

-De aquí no sale nadie hasta que esté todo listo.

-A ver... repasemos, acabas de echarnos a todos, y ahora no me dejas salir, mmmm... quien te entiende mujer, quien te entiende...

-Yo me entiendo, con eso me basta. -exclamó mirándole mal.

-Oh... oh... Mido, creo que debes llevarla a un motel esta noche, a ver si así se le pasa el mal humor- Le contesto mirándole de la misma manera.

El peli-verde iba a decir algo, pero fue callado con la mano de Naomi en su boca.

-Tú eres la única a la que le dan como caja

-Con que... con esa estamos... si, al menos a mi me dan, no como a ti, y eso afecta tu humor

-Yuko...-susurró sacando su motosierra.

-Chicas... -interrumpieron sus respectivos novios.

-Naomi...- Dijo la chica mientras se hacia tronar los dedos.- ustedes se alejan, o terminaran sin dientes...- Mira la moto sierra de Naomi.- o sin brazos y piernas

-Pero... -intentaron protestar nuevamente. -Recuerden...Hoshiri llegará en unos minutos...

-Oh~ cierto, bien Naomi nos mataremos más tarde, ahora hay que terminar con esto- Le dijo la peli-rizado con un tono y una sonrisa infantil.

La oji-esmeralda se giró violentamente hacia los dos chicos, quiénes quedaron de piedra ante su penetrante mirada.

-Ustedes sufrirán las consecuencias

-Pobre Mido...- Dicho eso Yuko jalo a su novio tras ella.- Neee a Fubuki no me lo tocas jeje

-Mejor cuídalo bien...en cualquier momento puede ocurrir un...''accidente'' -susurró repitiendo la acción de la otra.

-Si por razones de la vida Fubuki se accidenta, Midorikawa queda sin piernas- Dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Ya cállense, que estoy viendo el partido- Les dijo Fudou, quien ahora estaba recostado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

-¿En la cabeza o en el corazón? -preguntó al instante Naomi apuntándole al chico del mohicano con una escopeta.

-En el corazón, si me das en la cabeza arruinas mi perfecta cara... un momento... en la pierna mejor

-En la cabeza. -asintió para sí misma apunto de dispararle.

-¡Te calmas carajo!- La interrumpió Yuko mientras le quitaba la escopeta.- ¡Hiroto y Hoshiri tienen que estar por llegar, y aún falta mucho para que esto esté decente!

-Sí mamá...-musitó cabizbaja y sentándose en el sillón de mala gana.

-Así me gusta pequeño saltamontes, así me gusta... este es el momento donde sacas tu látigo y haces que todos trabajen menos nosotras~

-Esperaba a que lo dijeras~ -sonrió sacando su látigo. -A trabajar niños~

...

Rato después, todos habían terminado de arreglar la casa, mientras que aquellas dos chicas descansaban en el sofá.

-Bien, esto quedo mejor de lo que esperaba- Comento la oji-verde mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

-Lo dice la que mucho trabajó -reclamaron todos los demás al unísono echados en el piso ya que ellas habían ocupado todo el sofá.

-Levántense de mi piso, lo ensucian. -les ordenó la castaña.

-Verlos cansa~

-Ya escucharon, levántense del piso de mi novia ¡todos!- Exclamo el peli-verde mientras sonreía de lado.

-Exacto y tú también te levantas -dijo mirando de reojo al peli-verde.

-Pe-pero tú me amas, déjame dormir en el piso- Le dijo poniendo cara de cordero a medio degollar y acostándose en el piso.

-No, levántate o sufrirás la ira de la motosierra.

-Esta bien...- Dijo con pena el chico mientras se levantaba, de casualidad miro por la ventana y vio a dos personas llegar.- Etto... ya llegaron~

-¡¿QUÉ?! -exclamaron todos entrando en pánico.

-Lo que oyeron, así que todos ¡Cálmense! y no se coman el helado~

-¡Corran! ¡Corran! ¡Coooooorran!~ -exclamó Endou comenzando a correr por todos lados y los demás le siguieron la corriente haciendo lo mismo.

-Naomi... soy tu conciencia, mátalos, mátalos a todos~- Dijo Yuko detrás de Naomi y con una suave voz.

-¡SE ME CALMAN O SACO LA MOTOSIERRA! -dijo empujando a Yuko y lanzándola hacia Fubuki. -¡Nunca le faltes el respeto a mi consciencia haciendo eso! ¡JAMÁS!

-Mierda... la vez pasada funciono- Dijo asustada Yuko mientras se colgaba del cuello de Fubuki.

-Ahora...¡ESCÓNDANSE TODOS CARAJO! -gritó ella comenzando a correr también.

-¿Qué no hay gente normal aquí?- Exclamo la peli-castaña mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrir.- bien, 1... 2... ¡3!- Exclamo abriendo la puerta.

-¿Hay alguien a-... -intentó decir la chica, cuando todos saltaron sobre ella gritando ''Sorpresa''.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Exclamaron todos mientras se lanzaban a abrazar a la chica.

-Oh Dios mio...-exclamó tratando de procesar toda la información, regresó su vista a Hiroto y éste le sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor...- Dijo el peli-rojo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Esperamos que te haya gustado la sorpresa- Le sonrió Yuko.

-Enserio...Muchas gracias chicos...-susurró soltando un par de lágrimas.

-No llores Hoshiri, tenemos helado~- Le dijo Midorikawa mientras se acercaba a la pareja con Naomi de la mano.

-Y también chocolates~ -dijo esta vez la castaña acercándole una barrita.

Al escuchar eso todos rieron divertidos, aquella sería una celebración muy divertida, además de que uno que otro saco de quicio a la dueña de casa, la cual intento varios asesinatos, casi todos fueron hacia Fudou.

Así terminó la fiesta hasta la noche, todos se habían quedado dormidos unos encima de otros en el piso de la chica bipolar, quién después de tanto reclamar terminó por quedarse dormida también arriba de todos.

* * *

**Almuerzayuno*: bueno, para el que no sabe, se le llama así cuando te levantas tarde no tomas desayuno y solo almuerzas, bueno así le decimos los jóvenes de hoy en día :'D**

Naomi: bien, eso ha sido todo, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado, en especial tú Hoshiri

**Yuko: dejen reviews con sus opiniones n.n**

**Ambas: ¡Adiós!~ **


End file.
